1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to line blocks. In particular, the present invention relates to a line block to aid in the proper and efficient construction of brick walls, including brick walls having quoin corners.
2. Description of Related Art
When brick, block, or stone structures are built, it is important that any walls that form the structure are straight and level. Typically, once the framing of a wall has been completed and the brick is to be laid, corner poles are placed proximate the outside edges were the wall will be constructed and a string, or line, is stretched between any two corner poles to provide a straight reference line to which the wall can be built.
The line is initially placed proximate a respective ground level so that an initial line of bricks can be laid. As the wall is built upward, the line can be moved upward on the corner poles so as to provide a straight reference line for each subsequent row of bricks, blocks, or stones.
Certain wall structures include decorative quoin corners. Quoin corners are created when certain corner bricks, blocks, or stones are offset so as to extend beyond the plane created by the constructed wall structure in alternating patterns.